


Riddler Drabbles

by Rocha



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocha/pseuds/Rocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles featuring Edward Nigma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddler Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These short drabbles merely help me when I am trying to get into the mindset of my favorite villain. Reason being I'm trying to write a longer story but sometimes get distracted with these gems. Well if you want to call them that.

‘A man with a taste of the eccentric had his last laugh here.’

Edward sat bored inspecting his cane wiping any excess dirt to let the metal shine through. He didn’t expect the Bat to take this long, after all, the riddle was so obviously easy. That was the point after all for it to be easy. No the real challenge was supposed to be here, in the cathedral, where his traps were.

“So where the hell is the bat anyway?” Eddie grumbled as he stared down at the unconscious figure lying in the complicated cage below. She was a waitress at a small time restaurant in downtown Gotham, a boring normal women no one would miss her. Except maybe her parents and the bat but who cared about them anyway. “I knew I should have placed a time limit.”

The Riddler scowled as he took a look at his watch, it was just about to be midnight. He supposed he could just kill the girl and call the bats absence forfeit, but then that wasn't very ‘honest’ of him. He never did give the bat a clue yet Eddies patience was growing thin. He paced and paced growing wary and more paranoid, ‘what if the bat was here hiding in the shadows?’ he turned giving the gargoyles outside a suspicious look.

‘Or he could be running late thanks to the scarecrow or some other felon.’ Eddie turned on the radio only to be met with hum of an 80’s rock song.

‘Or maybe,’ the niggling voice at the back of his head whispered. ‘The Bat was simply not coming.’ Eddie clenched his cane tighter as he stood up.

“If the bat doesn't come soon I guess I’ll just fulfill my end of the bargain.” He said marching over to the lever that would spring the trap.

The crackle of the radio sprung to life. “We interrupt this afternoon broadcast to bring you some important news, Batman has been shot.”

Edward froze turning slowly to face the radio.

“Reports state he was chasing down the……”

Eddie stepped closer, taking slow purposeful steps.

“…..fell onto Jezebel plaza……” Eddie picked up the radio.

“…-medics on the scene…..”He gripped it tighter.”.. It is unconfirmed how badly the Bat is inj-“He chucked the radio at the floor waking the sleeping figure below. The women screamed, Eddie could have killed her for that.


End file.
